Come on, Bones
by MisticBones14
Summary: As Booth and Brennan solve a gruesome case, can they find their love along the way? Fist fanfic EVER, so please be nice!
1. We've got a Case!

"Come on Bones, we've got a case!" said Special Agent Seeley Booth. "Booth, if you're going to say that, don't be so happy about it." Replied Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan. "A case means that someone is dead, someone with a family who has to now mourn that someone and some-" "Bones slow down!" Booth interrupted.

"I was just kind of pleased that my pay-check would be filled, ya know?" "That's very rational." Bones said. "Come on Bones, chop chop!" Booth replied. Brennan laughed and followed him out.

Brennan saw the body resting in the trash compactor and took a deep breath before starting. "Male, late teens to early 20's, probably thrown into trash compactor, taken out, skinned, then cut up. He was most likely thrown into the compactor after he was dead. Cause of death undeterminable at this time, but he was most likely a golfer based on the stress fractures to the parietal bone."

Booth nodded and said "So, he was most likely a golfer who was killed thrown into the trash compacter, skinned then cut up." "Exactly Booth." Brennan said. "Ok, people. We need these remains sent back to the Jeffersonian, pronto!" Booth ordered.

In the car, Brennan broke down. "Booth, he was only a child. He had his whole life ahead of him." Brennan whispered through her tears. Booth looked and saw her stressed face with the tears running down it and took her hand in his own. "Bones, if you're going to be like this I'm sure that Zach can work this one.." "No Booth. I'm fine." Brennan said.

Booth reached up to wipe the tears off her face. "Come on Bones. Let's get you home." Booth said when he noticed how all through this Brennan had not released her hand from his grasp. Brennan noticed too, and noted how she liked it when Booth squeezed her hand.

"Booth, I don't need to go home. I'm fine!" Brennan was arguing against a persisting Booth. "Bones, come on. You clearly have an emotionally unstable connection to the case. You have to go home." Booth countered. "Emotionally unstable connection? Booth, you sound like Sweets." Brennan said. They were in front of her apartment by now.

Brennan opened the door and Booth gave her a push. "Come on, Bones." His tone very soft. "I don't want you to stay up late, ok? You need your rest. Go straight to bed and I'll see you tomorrow." Brennan felt tears prick at her eyes. She then wrapped her arms around Booth and cried into his shoulder. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, Booth." She choked out. Booth was a little surprised by her outburst but she had had a very long day.

"That's because I care about you, Temperance." Booth said back. He kissed her hair and carried her into her bedroom. By the time he got there, Brennan had already fallen asleep. Booth gently laid her down in her bed and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Bones." He whispered.

BONES 

The next morning at the Jeffersonian, Angela Montenegro was squealing with joy. "Sweetie, this means he cares about you!" She was saying to Brennan. "More than cares, actually. HE LOVES YOU!" "Ange, be quiet! I don't even know if he feels the same way…" Brennan said her tone taking on a very sad-ish tone."Be quiet about what? And who is this who?" A totally confused Booth asked as he walked into the room, completely oblivious that the reason for the whole thing was him.

"Oh my god, sweetie! Bren l-"Angela was saying before being interuppted by Brennan. "I looked at the bones and found an anomaly. The C4 vertebrae had a long dented mark on it like the victim was chained for a very long time." Brennan interrupted Angela revealing her true feelings for Booth. "So he was a convict?" Booth asked. Brennan nodded. "Either that or a prisoner tied to the wall."

"Dr. Brennan?" Zach called. "I found a small hole in the skull and I wanted your opinion on it." "I'll be there in a minute, Zach." Brennan called back. "Gotta go, Booth." "Take your time, Bones! I'll be here." Booth answered pointing to Brennan's office. "No feet on the desk." Brennan answered seriously. "Fine." Said Booth, looking a little sad. Brennan rolled her eyes and went to help Zach.

"The hole is 5 centimeters in diameter. It's almost like something was pushed through the brain with a force." Zach said, emotionlessly. Brennan's mind was racing. Her first thought was her mother, and how she was killed. Then she thought about the poor child's parents who had to go through losing him. Eventually, her mind went so fast that she had to go sit in her office.

Booth noticed Brennan come in and also noticed the distressed expression on her face. "Bones, what's wrong?" Brennan looked up and for the first time Booth noticed that tears in her eyes. He got up from his perch on her desk, and went to go stand next to her. Brennan got up and said in a shaky voice. "Booth, the victim was killed the same my-my mother was."

Brennan's voice cracked on the last word and Booth effortlessly pulled her into his arms. "Oh, Bones." Booth whispered. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that in your life, and I will do everything to erase the pain Temperance." Brennan answered by burying her face in Booth's shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Seeing all of this, a loud call rang around the Jeffersonian. "JACK!"


	2. Angry Parents and Surprises

**A/n: Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! :) **

The next morning as Booth entered the Jeffersonian, the usually calm air of the Medico-Legal lab was interrupted by a large squeal originating from Brennan's office. Booth first thought was of Angela, but then he felt really bad for his Bones. Wait. Did he just call Brennan his Bones? Booth brushed it off, and made his way to Brennan's office.

"Sweetie, tell me everything."Angela was demanding. "How 'bout this? Nothing happened, Angela." Booth cut in. Brennan looked over and mouthed her thanks. Booth nodded. "Well, well, well. If it isn't our knight in shining FBI standard issue body armor. Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds too it." Angela said as she left patting Booth's shoulder along the way.

"Dr. Brennan?" Hodgins called. " Zach got cause of death and I know where he was killed." "Be right there Hodgins."Brennan called back. She got up out of the office and hoped that Booth had not seen her flushed face as Angela had said "...lovebirds."

As Booth was about to go see Angela to see if she had the ID on the victim yet, she came barreling through the door. "Booth, 'twanttotellbrennanyet." Angela said all in one breath. "Whoa, Angela. Slow down and tell me again." Said Booth, trying to contain his laughter. "I finished the reconstruction and came out with Travis McDougall age 16, but I don't want to tell Brennan." Angela said. "Why do you not want to tell Bones?" Booth questioned. "Because he was a foster child." Angela answered.

Booth thought about this and finally said, "I'll tell her." Angela nodded and whispered 'be careful' to him. "Come on, Bones! We got an ID on the victim and now we are going to talk to the parents." Booth called to Brennan as she was working on the platform. "Who is it?" She asked. "I'll tell you in the car." Booth replied.

In the car, Booth handed Brennan the case file. "Angela matched her reconstruction to a picture of a Travis McDougall, age 16." "A foster child." Brennan said quietly. "Yeah, Bones." Booth said. "Are we going to see the foster parents or real parents?"Brennan asked. "The foster parents." Booth answered. "Where do they live?" Asked Brennan. "They live by the ocean, right on the Beach. We are going to talk to His mom and dad, Jennifer and Dan, and his brother, Alex." Booth supplied.

Finally they made it to the McDougall house. The Dynamic Duo walked up to the front porch and rang the doorbell. An older lady probably in her mid-forties answered the door. "Hello Ma'am, I'm Special Agent Booth from the FBI and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth said. "Of course, please come in." said the woman.

As Booth and Brennan stepped inside, a boy of about 6 came barreling into Booth's legs. He had experience in this area so he lifted the young boy up. "Hey there Bub! What's your name?" booth asked the young boy. "Alex." He said shyly. At that moment, a man walked in. "Jennifer, who are these people?" The man asked angrily. Immediately, Booth put Alex down and shook the man's hand. "Mr. McDougall, my name is Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI, and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan." "Why are you here? Get out!" Dan, the dad, said. "Sir we are here about Travis." Booth said. "Well, come back later." Dan said, and literally pushed them out the door.

Brennan was mad as they walked down the pathway of the McDougall house. She was fuming! "That man has no right to treat those kids that way!" She was saying. "Those kids should be moved to a better house than that!" She stopped talking when they came to the car and Booth put a hand on her arm. She looked up and Booth saw the anger and hurt in her eyes. He just quickly gave her a hug. That simple gesture made her feel better.

"Booth, I have a question." Brennan said as they got in the car. "Shoot." Booth said. "Why did you not say anything when Angela said that?" "What could I have said? Angela would have just said that she did not care what I said and that she knows that we love each other somewhere deep in the bottom of our hearts, and that she will get us together somehow!" Booth said.

"What?"Brennan asked.

**Please Review! **


End file.
